


all the lines we've crossed

by softsilences



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsilences/pseuds/softsilences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi thinks back to all the lines he and Oikawa had already crossed even before they were drawn. All the boundaries and walls he and Oikawa have already broken down before building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the lines we've crossed

"You honestly think that we're a..." Oikawa begins, propping his head up on folded hands as he leaned against one of Iwaizumi's spotless marble counter tops. His lips blossom into a wry smile and he makes sure to meet Iwaizumi's eyes when he continues, his head tilting for emphasis, "that we're a _thing_?"  
  
Across the kitchen island, Iwaizumi hums his answer as he sets the kettle down on the stove. The diesel smell of the newly-lit fire meets the tip of his nose, but Iwaizumi only puts hands on his waist, letting himself take in more of the gaseous smell.  
  
"Well, aren't we?"  
  
Oikawa lets out a soft chuckle, a click of tongue against teeth.  
  
"We were," he says, voice boyish and brash unlike the first time Iwaizumi met him years ago at the neighborhood playground after it had rained for hours. Oikawa had been cold and lost and crying until Iwaizumi had told him to _'stand up before you freeze to death, idiot'_.  
  
"Were?" Iwaizumi turns, only to be greeted by slim fingers immediately sinking down to his waist and a nose that settles to nuzzle the skin of his neck.  
  
"Have any idea why?"  
  
Iwaizumi doesn't want to dwell on the thought, but his mind still registers the way Oikawa just _purred_.  
  
Iwaizumi looks up, lips parted as he lets Oikawa push him against one of the kitchen counters.  
  
He isn't given any time to answer (or even think) because as soon as he opens his mouth, Oikawa had already leaned in, deliberately pressing his self—his lips—over Iwaizumi's.  
  
The kettle is left ignored even after it starts screeching.  
  
The way Oikawa kisses him today is slow, Iwaizumi observes as Oikawa's lips mold and slot against his own. And it doesn't take a while before it occurs to him that this is one of the few times Oikawa has ever kissed him truly—without urgency, without doubts, without the hint of carcinogenic cigarettes or cheap liquor in his mouth, without foreign names drunkenly poured and pressed to his skin.  
  
Oikawa smiles into the kiss. The way he takes in air makes Iwaizumi believe that maybe, at least for once, kissing him has made Oikawa this breathless.  
  
Pulling away, Oikawa whispers Iwaizumi's name, his breath brushing over Iwaizumi's lips. "Iwa-chan, you haven't answered."  
  
"I don't know." Iwaizumi looks away. His arm reaches out towards the stove, intent on silencing the kettle that had stayed mute during the whole time Oikawa was pressed against him.  
  
"Come on," Oikawa laughs. "You're not even trying."  
  
Iwaizumi snorts. "What? What do you want me to say? Because _'we're more than that now'_?"  
  
" _Jajan!!_ " Oikawa says, making a hand gesture he'd learned from that old game show Iwaizumi recalls him watching when there would be nothing else on TV during the lazy afternoons Oikawa spent in Iwaizumi's house.  
  
"Right you are, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa grins, cheeks slowly turning the same shade of pink as his lips. "Because we're more than that now."  
  
And, with that, Iwaizumi goes back to the first day he met the crying kid Oikawa. Soon, his mind wanders to all of their firsts: first greetings, first hand shake, first conversation, first _'stupid, Iwa-chan!'_ , first _'idiotkawa'_ , first argument, first apology, first hug, first hand-holding, first kissing, first lip-biting, first _'i like you'_ , first _'and maybe even more'_ —  
  
 _More_. Iwaizumi thinks back to all the lines he and Oikawa had already crossed even before they were drawn. All the boundaries and walls he and Oikawa have already broken down before building.   
  
More is them.  
  
"You and me," Iwaizumi begins, takes a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. But his voice comes out smaller than he had intended because the look Oikawa gives him is soft and warm and is every reason Iwaizumi always agreed on doing more than needed when it's with Oikawa.  
  
And right now, this time, Iwaizumi lets himself cross yet another undrawn line. He plants a kiss on Oikawa's forehead, leans in to make his own forehead rest against Oikawa's. They've never been this intimate before, but Iwaizumi figures it's about time they do.  
  
"We've always been more than everything we are, Oikawa."

**Author's Note:**

> (when will I write longer fics)


End file.
